


Golden

by Piimify



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i write viktor instead of victor, im gay, sweet and fluffy even though theres nsfw, theyre very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piimify/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: Since Viktor had won his first gold medal after his comeback, Yuuri had been giving him looks, smiling and winking, doing anything to catch his eye. At the banquet, he had kept his hand firmly on Viktor’s waist, sharing champagne glasses with him, never letting him out of his sight. Viktor should have been used to this much contact, after all, he was usually the one to refuse to let go of Yuuri’s hand, the one to slither into his futon and cling to him at 3 AM, but tonight made him flustered. Something was different about Yuuri’s touch, his eyes, his everything.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY Viktor wins gold, Yuuri wants to give him a special prize lmao...
> 
> I was too embarrassed to proofread this, I already stayed up all night to write it lol so I didn't have time either! T__T

It was already many hours past midnight, the night sky starting to turn a rosy hue as the sun became ready to rise. Viktor and Yuuri were located at a high-end bar, at an after-after party hosted by Chris, after the initial celebration at the Grand Prix Final banquet. They had broken away from the crowd and found themselves a secluded corner, near the bar staff’s changing room. The dampened purple lights of the bar and the dim sunlight streaming through the sheer window blinds mixed with the muffled music and cheers of their friends melded together to create a seductive, mature mood. Lighting, however, wasn’t the only thing that contributed to the seductiveness of Viktor and Yuuri’s situation.

Since Viktor had won his first gold medal after his comeback, Yuuri had been giving him looks, smiling and winking, doing anything to catch his eye. At the banquet, he had kept his hand firmly on Viktor’s waist, sharing champagne glasses with him, never letting him out of his sight. Viktor should have been used to this much contact, after all, he was usually the one to refuse to let go of Yuuri’s hand, the one to slither into his futon and cling to him at 3 AM, but tonight made him flustered. Something was different about Yuuri’s touch, his eyes, his everything.

At the first bar, a dingy family owned bar with an old karaoke machine and an obscene varieties of sake, Yuuri started his age old tradition of downing drink after drink. Yuuri kept his hand on Viktor’s inner thigh the entire time, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Every time Yuuri picked up his cup to take a drink, his ring clinked against the porcelain, making Viktor’s heart beat out of sync every time. He lost himself in thoughts of their engagement and future wedding, never noticing Yuuri’s hand moving ever so slowly towards Viktor’s crotch. He made a bold move, pressed the heel of his palm firmly against Viktor, making him jump and spill his watered down whiskey all over Yuuri’s sleeve, as well as his own pants. Yuuri stifled his laughter, removed his hand and licked the droplets of liquor off himself with a slight grimace. Viktor felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck, all the while his face becoming redder. Chris noticed his complexion and assumed Viktor was drunk, sparking excitement in him. Chris suggested another bar, so part of the group got up and said their farewells, while the rest gathered their outerwear and followed Chris.

Arriving at the second bar, Chris asked for orders. He instructed the group to find a place to sit while he talked to the bartender, ordering for everyone. After a short while, the group was sitting in a booth seat right next to the dance floor area, making conversations difficult due to the enormous speakers playing music drowning out anything quieter than a shout. Yuuri hadn’t ordered a drink and he hadn’t spoken since they arrived. Viktor held Yuuris hand and held his appletini with his free hand. Yuuri shifted a little, bringing his face up to Viktor’s and whispering in his ear.

“Let’s get refills.” Yuuri whispered.  
“What? Yuuri I have a drink still and your water is still almost full,” Viktor paused, expression brightening now, “Oh! Do you want a cocktail? You liked the bellini we got once in Barcelona, right? We should see if they make it here!” Viktor stood up, waited for Yuuri to get out of the booth seat with his hand outstretched, ready to take Yuuri’s in his once more. Yuuri placed his warm hand into Viktor’s and interlaced their fingers.

They made their way to the bar, but as soon as they were behind the partition obscuring the stools from the booths, Yuuri pulled on Viktor’s already loosened tie, leading his increasingly more confused fiancée past the bar, into the back. Viktor immediately recognized his fiancée's signature tipsy confidence, feeling a fluttering in his stomach from anticipation. He prepared to tease Yuuri about still needing to take a drink to have the guts to talk to him, but Yuuri shut Viktor up before he could let out a single word, grabbing his shoulders, pushing him against the wall, smashing their lips together. Viktor could taste the sake still clinging to the inside of Yuuri's mouth, surprised at how sweet it tasted despite the bitter taste of the drink. He gasped in between Yuuri’s frantic kisses, trying to catch his breath and calming his erratic heartbeat. Yuuri caught Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth, pulled on it playfully, released it and licked over it, initiating a deeper kiss. Viktor hadn't felt particularly tipsy just moments before, but the way Yuuri tickled the roof of his mouth with his tongue made his knees buckle and his vision blur. Not knowing what to do with his idle hands, continually grasping Yuuri’s shirt in various places, Viktor eventually settled on cradling Yuuri’s head in his hands. Yuuri moved his hands lower and lower, tracing Viktor’s chest through his thin cotton dress shirt, sliding down and settling on his hips. They broke away from their sloppy french kiss to look into each other’s eyes. Viktor’s eyelids were drooping, eyelashes slightly obscuring his deep blue irises. Yuuri had a firm, decisive look in his eyes, a desire never before seen. His gaze made Viktor shiver, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise. Yuuri placed his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck, prompting another shiver from Viktor, feeling Yuuri’s warm breath on his collarbone.

“Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet and low, intended for his boyfriend’s ears only.  
“Y-Yuuri…?” Viktor stuttered, to his own surprise. He was used to Yuuri being dominant but something about his tone made his stomach do a flip.  
“Congratulations on your gold medal, I’m really proud of you.” He smiled and Viktor could feel his lips brushing against his neck.  
“Yuuri…!” Viktor grinned, pressing Yuuri’s body tighter up against his own.  
“So… That’s why… I… I thought…” Yuuri’s firm resolve was dissolving slightly, his voice starting to shake. “You should… I mean I could… Do that thing and… We um…” He mumbled, letting his face sink into Viktor’s shoulder.  
“Yuuri?” Viktor briefly thought about how the only words he had said the past 5 minutes were Yuuri’s name, but his train of thought was interrupted by an incoherent noise from Yuuri.  
“...What did you say?” Viktor paid careful attention to listening.  
“I think you should top tonight.” Yuuri buried his beet red face in Viktor’s shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt so hard it was sure to wrinkle.  
“Th-... wh-... I-... Uhhhhhhhh?” Viktor forgot every word he had ever known in that moment, sputtering like a broken vehicle. He started sweating profusely, half smiling, half panicking. He could feel Yuuri’s rapidly rising body temperature and Yuuri could feel Viktor’s trembling hands on his back.  
“Are you…” Viktor broke the heavy silence, “Are you sure? I mean it’s not as if we’ve never done it before and I mean I’m not terrible or anything and we’re both together, I mean, like, engaged and we-”  
“Viktor, just. Fuck me, okay?” Yuuri finally raised his head to give Viktor an exasperated look.

Viktor nodded frantically, shutting his mouth and removing his hands from Yuuri’s back. They spotted an area for extra chairs, tables, stools and such and moved, Yuuri sitting on top of a table, letting his legs hang off of the edge. The early sunlight streaming in from the window illuminated Yuuri’s face, the warm colors making his blush seem deeper. Viktor could relish in the beauty of his partner endlessly, he would never tire of taking in every single detail of his face, they way he carried himself, the way articles of clothing settled on his physique. But he recognized Yuuri’s body language as impatient and nervous at the same time. Placing his hands on either side of Yuuri’s thighs, Viktor steadied himself as he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. Yuuri closed his eyes and looped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. They let themselves fall backwards, Yuuri feeling the cold surface of the table making contact with the skin exposed from his shirt riding up. Viktor pulled away, climbing up onto the table and raising Yuuri up again, positioning them so Yuuri was straddling Viktor’s lap.

They touched their foreheads together, Yuuri holding onto Viktor’s shoulders while he unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt. Cold air hit Yuuri’s bare skin, giving him goosebumps. Viktor traced Yuuri’s chest and stomach with his finger, eliciting shudders and sharp breaths from Yuuri. Viktor let his fingers glide across Yuuri’s nipples, pinching one lightly and flicking his thumb across the other. Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s clothing tightened as he bit his own lip in an attempt to stifle a gasp. Viktor took care to look up at Yuuri’s face, checking his reactions. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, but Viktor could tell everything he was thinking by the way his brows furrowed or when he pressed his lips together tightly to not allow a single sound to escape.

Moving away from teasing Yuuri’s chest, he moved his hands down to Yuuri’s waist, then gently down to his thighs. He lingered on his lover’s thighs, squeezing them slightly, then moving up again to grab hold of his ass. Yuuri’s breath hitched in slight surprise, letting an unusually high pitched sound escape his lips. Viktor squeezed once more, making Yuuri arch his back ever so slightly. Viktor looked up, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. The feverish blush on Yuuri’s face framed his deep brown eyes, his expression looking especially tender. An electric current ran through Viktor’s body, finally giving him the push he needed to take control. He pushed Yuuri down onto the table, bent over him, hands on either side of his head. Yuuri had raised his hand up to his mouth, ready to cover up his moans as they come. Viktor opened up Yuuri’s shirt more and lowered his face to his bare chest. The way Viktor kissed and licked anywhere but Yuuri’s nipple drove him crazy with impatience. Yuuri breathed heavier, chest raising to meet with Viktor’s lips. Yuuri groaned and bit into his knuckle to muffle it as Viktor teased him by quickly flicking his tongue over Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri exhaled and sharply inhaled in surprise as Viktor bit into his nipple, all the while unbuckling Yuuri’s belt and undoing his own tie.

Tie tossed to the side and belt undone in a hurry, Viktor gradually moved down, pulling down Yuuri’s slacks. Yuuri raised himself up slightly on his elbows so he could look at what the man he loved was planning to do to him. Viktor removed Yuuri’s pants and underwear and placed his now bare legs onto his shoulders, immediately embarrassing Yuuri. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s soft thighs, giving into the temptation of biting into them, leaving a hickey. Yuuri wriggled impatiently under Viktor, hand now completely covering his own mouth, trapping frantic breaths and lustful sighs. Wasting no time, Viktor gave Yuuri’s poor thighs a break and immediately moved on to paying attention to his erection. He traced Yuuri’s dick with his fingers much too gently, Yuuri groaning in disapproval and trying to hide the way Viktor’s touch made his hips buck slightly. Finally, Viktor stroked Yuuri properly, pressing his thumb to the tip, gliding up and down at a steady pace. Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in time with Viktor’s pace, letting himself enjoy the sensation. Viktor couldn’t resist his urges and repositioned himself slightly, still stroking Yuuri and then surprising him by taking his length into his mouth.

Caught completely by surprise, Yuuri arched his back and let his head fall backwards, letting out a whimper and a breath that hitched in his throat. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, adoring his almost pained expression and eyes that just screamed “You asshole”. He winked and gave Yuuri no time to furrow his brow in disapproval, taking in Yuuri’s dick into the back of his throat again, earning him another moan and twitch of the hips from his lover. Viktor quickened his pace, using his lack of a gag reflex to drive Yuuri to a faster than usual orgasm. Yuuri covered his face with his hands, breathing hard, erratically and loudly. Viktor closed his eyes, nose touching Yuuri’s stomach as he came down his throat.

Not even letting Yuuri catch his breath, Viktor let Yuuri’s dick out of his mouth, the sight of it already making Yuuri half hard again. Viktor stuck out his tongue and licked Yuuri’s asshole, intending on using the cum left in his mouth as lubricant. As Yuuri started breathing hard again, Viktor began inserting his finger into Yuuri’s ass, preparing him carefully. He thrust in and out, Yuuri bucking against him, moaning quietly in sync. Yuuri shifted under Viktor, reaching into the pocket of his pants, discarded to the side. Viktor slowed to a stop, observing what Yuuri was doing. He produced around 5 slim packets of lube, handing them to Viktor as his face grew hotter, thinking about how Yuuri had clearly been planning this before they even left the house this morning.

Fingers slightly shaking, but now properly slicked with enough lube to make the experience as comfortable as possible for his partner, Viktor inserted a second finger and found his way to Yuuri’s sweet spot, feeling all of the blood in his body rushing to his crotch upon seeing Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri was hard again, moaning louder now as Viktor’s fingers pressed up against his prostate, the sensation making his vision blur. Viktor removed his fingers and reached into his back pocket for a condom. He unzipped his pants, feeling slight embarrassment over his hard-on, even at this stage. Yuuri watched him with bated breath, biting into his knuckle, showing anticipation. Viktor pulled his underwear down and fumbled slightly with the condom, being too eager to just get started already.

With the condom finally on, Viktor placed his hand on the back of Yuuri’s thigh, pushing his leg up so his knee touched his shoulder. They looked each other in the eye, Yuuri nodded, Viktor trying not to start giving a speech on how much he loves his fiancée. Viktor pressed into Yuuri slowly, Yuuri feeling the air drain out of himself, breath hitching in his throat when Viktor was halfway in, then sighing as he had gotten in all the way. It had been a while since Viktor had topped, so the sensation was especially foreign to Yuuri this time. His breath had a hard time coming out, a slight whine followed whenever he exhaled. Viktor had a deep blush, prominent on his ears and his hand covered his mouth as he panted, looking down at Yuuri. They both took a moment to fully take in the sight of each other, breathing heavily, both thinking how lucky they are to have each other. Viktor leaned over and gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips and started moving.

He slowly pulled out, triggering Yuuri to let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Viktor bucked into Yuuri, both of them groaning simultaneously. They picked up the pace immediately, Viktor quickly losing self control and Yuuri’s voice and the way he moved his hips to meet Viktor’s thrusts only served to encourage recklessness. The table beneath them creaked, alerting them to how unusual a spot this was for them to do it. Viktor hit Yuuri’s sweet spot once more, Yuuri’s moan, more akin to a shout, completely drowning out the creak of the table. Feeling Yuuri tighten around him, Viktor threw his head back, a shaky sigh escaping his lips and his fingers dug into Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor brought his hand to Yuuri’s dick, already stroking at a fast pace, growing impatient. He slammed into him faster, pumping his erection at the same speed, panting as Yuuri lost himself in a frenzy of sharp breaths, moans and whimpers beneath him. Feeling close, Viktor fucked Yuuri as deep as he could manage and grasped the base of his dick, making him come with a shout, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The pulsing tightening of Yuuri’s ass as he came drove Viktor over the edge, coming with a shudder and a painfully breathy moan of Yuuri’s name.

After resting and catching their breaths, they cleaned themselves up and sat next to each other on the table. Viktor’s head rested on Yuuri’s shoulder, his eyes gently shut. Yuuri admired his long lashes and the way the corners of his mouth curled when he smiled. They held hands, stroking the backs of each other’s hands with their thumbs, looking at their rings from time to time as the morning sunlight reflected off of them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor mumbled into his shoulder.  
“Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, knowing Viktor might very well explode after hearing that from him.  
“I love you. So much.” Viktor was smiling, but brought his free hand up to his eye to wipe away a solitary tear. Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head.  
“So… I guess you liked my gift?” He laughed dryly.  
“Of course,” Viktor couldn’t stifle his giggle. “I would still like to give you a gift too, since you placed second after all.” He looked up with a smirk, giving Yuuri his signature wink. Yuuri’s eyes looked angry but his mouth was overjoyed.  
“I swear to god, even after all that you…” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s forehead.  
“Let’s go home. I bet Makkachin is really hungry.” Yuuri hopped down from the table. Viktor nodded and stepped down, adjusting his collar and searching for his tie he had thrown away earlier. Yuuri brought it over and tied it around his neck, pulling on it when he finished to bring Viktor’s face closer and give him a kiss. They walked back with their arms around each other’s waists, all the way back home, the golden sunrise twinkling on their rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I ended up coming back to this the day after now to edit, trying my best to add things I forgot, remove irrelevant things and make it easier to read overall, since it's not 9 AM now and I'm conscious. My twitter handle is @kujojoiyne ! Feel free to follow for art, awful tweets and to contact me about this or any future works I might write. Love you!!


End file.
